Ride The Wings Of Pestilence
by Blair Kathen
Summary: Dear DieAry, my teenangst bullshit has a body count [Songficoneshot!]


**+ Title**: Ride The Wings Of Pestilence  
**+ Theme/Rating**: Angst & Horror / T?  
**+ Copyright**: JTHM & all characters related belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Originals belong to me.  
**+ Summary**: Dear die-ary, my teen-angst bullshit has a body count.  
**+ Author Notes**: A 'song-fic' of how I depict a small part of Johnny's life as a young teenager. There will most likely be confusion. I hope you enjoy.

-----------------

'BEEP'

There were no messages on his cell phone as he had checked for the 10th time tonight. Running a hand through his tendril hair, the young boy -- appearing to be around the age of 16 -- sat down, leaning against the front of his newly bought piece of junk called a 'car'. It was cold out and he only wore a simple black t-shirt that was already oversized on his excessively thin body.

'_Did they forget about me? Heh...I doubt it...Dammit!'_

_**I'll be Hiding behind the shadows  
I'll be waiting in the dark**_

No sound was made and nothing moved except for an entity hidden in the depths of shadows, a face unseen, but how their eyes glowed with mischievous malice. Watching, waiting, until it found the perfect opportunity before advancing towards the boy sitting alone.

**_To drive this blade straight through your heart_**

The young boy had no time to even think, let alone react before clean silver metal sliced through his chest like it were air. He didn't even scream, his mouth just agape in shock before eyes shut and his head fell forward.

Snickering sickly to itself, the dark entity grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him to the door of the car.

**_I'll drag your body to the car as blood races down my arm  
I think everyone will wonder where you are, tonight_**

Blood seeped thickly through the wound as the body lay in an awkward position after being thrown into the back of the car. The murderer drove down the road for what seemed like hours, as if time had ultimately slowed down, almost to a halt. That is, until they reached a broken down rut, assuming this was the murderer's humble abode.

Once getting out, he used skeletal hands to carefully pull the dead boy out of the car and dragged him into the house. It looked so barren, the walls were patched up, the windows boarded, the floor cracked and chipped.

**_I'll hide you in my walls  
Your body will never be found _**

It took the blood-stained body into another room and walked out empty-handed. Taking in a deep breath, the mysterious individual slinked towards the a dim lit room which would have been the bathroom, a mirror would be there, it knew that.

Tears, they stung his eyes as the boy from before stared at his own reflection in the mirror.

**_I'll wear your skin As a suit pretend to be you  
Your friends will like you more then they used to._**

Apparently he didn't appreciate the image that stared back at him, for he quickly turned away and walked into the room next to it. On a desk sat a dusty book with a pencil placed neatly on top. He snatched them up violently and placed himself down on the floor as he wrote.

**_Dear die-ary my teen-angst bullshit has a body count. (count!)  
I believe its six going on to seven now! seven now!_**

'_I hate them all...I hate you too.'_

The boy closed the book and kept it on the floor, something was telling him to go back to the other room. He listened to the voices he imagined and idly walked in only to see or at least he thought he saw an image of the boy he had just killed laying in a crimson liquid. He wished they didn't look alike.

**_I've been dreaming about you  
In a pool of your own blood,_**

Johnny knelt down by the body, realizing then that the eyes were gouged out. He didn't remember doing this, his head hurt now.

**_With your eyes gouged out  
by the work of my thumbs_**

He could smell the flesh just beginning to deteriorate, was that too soon? He couldn't remember nor did he care all that much. It smelled like reality, the realization of something both great and disastrous.

**_The scent of your insides  
From under the floor boards,  
The perfect perfume  
For settling a score_**

"Go away, decay, your nothing to me now, your dead!"

Nny stood up and walked back into the mirrored bathroom, staring at himself. His eyes grew dark with such hateful malice.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I KILLED YOU! GET OUT!"

**_I'll hide you in my walls_**

Turning away, a fist swung to the side and shattered the dusty glass, pieces falling like rain to the floor, making a melodious sound as it hit the marble tiles.

**_Your body will never be found  
I'll wear your skin as a suit _**

In realization, Johnny grinned sinisterly and stared into the pieces that remained intact on the wall.

"That's right...you...your dead. GONE... I'm you now...I may look like you...oh, but your "friends" will never -ditch- you again...no no...they'll like me sooo much better...oh yes...yes they will..."

**_pretend to be you your friends will like you more than they used to  
pretend to be you your friends will like you more than they used to _**

A familiar stillness filled the aura around the young boy, his fingers lightly touching one of the broken shards. It was settled then, he pulled his hand away from the mirror and walked back into his 'room' where the die-ary sat lifeless on the floor. It didn't take him too long to find exactly what he had been searching for. Stuffing a variety of lethal weaponry in a slightly tattered backpack, Nny tossed it lightly onto his back and headed towards the door.

Looking back, he realized..

"I need a new mirror..."

A single sane thought before losing himself in to the darkness again that was the everlasting night.

**_Ride the wings of...  
Ride the wings of..._**

'_Dear Die-ary, Today I hung out with some friends.'_

**_Ride the wings of pestilence!  
Ride the wings of pestilence!_**

'_They really enjoyed my company, but I believe I enjoyed theirs even more than they realized. You should have seen their faces, it was brilliant. But that's bad...it's wrong, but I enjoyed it so much, it can't be that bad right? They deserved it, oh their faces...so wrong...but hee-hee...such genuine fear...fear...'_

**_Ride the wings of pestilence!  
Ride the wings of pestilence!_**

He was like a plague, an epidemic soon to infect the people around him. A fatal disease on the wings of despair and confusion.

'_I should make some more friends, don't you think that would be good?'_

_--------------------_

**Fun Fact**: I also could have perceived this as a story with Jimmy and Edgar, because it could be some kind of odd fic of Jimmy wanting to -kill- Edgar and "become" Edgar to get closer to Johnny ( I've read too much of Zarla's fics and other people's Edgar/Nny fics...shoot me now xD )

**A/N**: The boy Johnny if anyone didn't know. I don't know, I could see the whole thing in my head oO kind of a mind thing where he "kills" his weaker self and takes that "appearance" which was already his and then goes to kill the "friends" that treated him badly (whether it was truly bad or not, we'll never know bwahah. I hope you enjoyed.)

**A/N 2**: I've had this for awhile and got bored so I'm posting it...I really do hope you like it. Bye! (Why do I do so many songfics but can't keep up my chapters shrugs)


End file.
